Love Me Love Me Not
by InTheShadows1989
Summary: She's a girl who hasn't found the right guy when it comes to love life. He's a guy that doesn't want to commit to any relationships. So what happens when fate brought them together? S/S
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction

Title: Love me, Love Me Not  
Summary: She's a girl who hasn't found the right guy when it comes to love life. He's a guy that doesn't want to commit to any relationships. So what happens when fate brought them together? S/S

Chapter 1: An Introduction  
My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am born as a Scorpio child in the late month of November. Horoscopes have played a big role into my family generation and I am a huge believer into horoscopes. As I like to believe in things, I'm also studying into the field of psychology, of how the brain develops and people behavior.

Things like the horoscope and people behavior fascinate me very much as I support the study myself as a student. Yes, I am still a student at a University nearby my home because I like to stay close to my family. I had been studying too much that I didn't have time to date anyone in my personal love life. Speaking of my love life, it has given me a lot of burden. Why?

I never found the right guy when it comes to love, and when I do they always escape from me. This is why I took time to myself to study people behavior and why it happens. Even though I never found the right guy, but it doesn't mean a girl can't dream about it right? At least that's what I believed in.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a sound of an alarm clock rang out loud scaring the crap outta me. I tend to jump at those sounds because it was telling you that I was day dreaming again. "_Silly Sakura." I thought to myself._

I looked over at the clock time as it says 8:30 in the morning. My first class starts exactly at 9:15, so I have to get ready pretty fast. Snapping out of my thoughts again, I ran to where my wardrobe was to find the perfect outfit of the day. Although I didn't have anyone to dress up for, I can always dress up for myself.

So my eyes darted to a purple blouse that was hanging in front of my eyes. It was a purple v neck blouse with buttons down in the middle. I pair that blouse with a skinny blue tight jeans. Tight enough to show my assets, but not tight enough I couldn't breathe. The weather was not hot, nor too cold, just right above to wear this type of clothes that I wanted. After two minutes, I picked out a black ballet flats.

I looked over myself, and I was ready to go. I'm not the type of heels girls, so I wouldn't bring myself any pain just to wear that to school. So flats or sneakers would be easier option for me. As quickly as I can, I grab everything before heading out the house and going to school. It's going to be a long day ahead of me.

* * *

I looked over my watch and saw I had about eight minutes to get to class in the early morning. I was walking my way on the staircase, but a group of spoiled brats that were girls were blocking my way unfortunately.

"Excuse me." I said outloud which all of them ignore me

So unknown to me, I felt something tripped me and I gasp as I lost balance. "SAKURA." I heard a familiar voice that belongs to my cousin Tomoyo who watched in horror. I thought I was going to fall, so I closed my eyes. But I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I hear gasps and snorts as I opened my eyes blinking in surprised.

It took me a few minutes to comprehend what was happening in my surrounding. Here I am, lying in a complete stranger arm who was looking at me with a calm collected cool face. I was pretty shock because I never thought something like this would happen.

"Are you okay?" asked the guy who caught me

I just simply nodded my head, then he let go of me as I stand there shock. My cousin Tomoyo quickly ran over my side to check if I was okay while we watch the commotion over us. The guy who caught me seems to be a new student because we never recognize him before. He then went over to the group of girls and looked at them coldly.

"I don't know you all, but you shouldn't have done such a petty thing like that. This just proves to me that this school is a waste with people like you." Said the brown eye guy who caught me leaving the girls in shaking in anger

With that said and done, the guy looked over to me one final look before disappearing with his best buddy. I sigh in relief, but Tomoyo was grinning all the time.

"What?" I asked in a huffy tone

"You found yourself a prince charming." Exclaimed Tomoyo who was being drama queen

Not bothering to waste my time to hear Tomoyo squealing of what happened, I ran to my class before the Professor. Seriously, I don't have time for that. Even though I say that, my cheeks turned red as I remember the person who saved me from falling. He was kinda cute, I thought but fate might not be too cruel on me I hope. Well at least, fate seems to have some other plans for them.

* * *

In Class

Just on time, the teacher not here yet I thought gleefully. I and Tomoyo shared the same class, so we quickly sat down to our seats waiting for our professor to show up. But the professor seems to be a bit late, and everyone was whispering about it.

Suddenly the door slide open, and the professor walked in along with a two tall guys. I gasp out loud, as I notice one of the guys was the one who saved me earlier. Figuring out he heard me, his eyes captured mine in a spell that I cannot escape. This time, things will surely become interesting.

Ends of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: A New Student

Chapter 2: A New Student  
In Class  
"Alright class, time for introduction." Called out the professor with a smile

The class groans into sour faces. Let's face it, who actually likes to do these things anyway? So the class took turn introducing themselves, the two new students also prepare themselves for questions later.

"Now is your turn." Motioned the professor by the hand to the new students

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, but please call me Eriol. I am best friends with Syaoran here and we both come from Hong Kong. Please to meet you."

Eriol then give the class a light smirk across his face, while the girls swoon from it. Syaoran then rolled his eyes at his friend as he coughed out loud to get the class attention.

"My name is Syaoran Li, you may call me Syaoran. I am looking forward in being this class and hoping to get to know you."

The class cheered while the professor clapped her hands excitingly. Syaoran quickly scanned his eyes around the classroom hoping that the spoiled brats he encountered before was not in this classroom. To his relief, they weren't.

"Sakura, please raise your hand so that the gentleman knows where to be seated." Said the Professor

Sakura blushed as she raised her hand out for them to see. Syaoran eyes caught Sakura in an intense eye competition.

Eriol whisper "She's pretty cute. But her friend is prettier."

This had definitely cause Syaoran to roll his eyes as he tried not to smirk. But then again, no one knows what going to happen of course right?

* * *

**Syaoran Li POV**

I don't know what it is, but there's something about her that called out to me. The moment I caught her in her my embrace, I have a feeling things could be an interesting turn of life. From this moment, I took my time to study her.

She has short medium brown hair that matches her face and eyes. Her eyes was the most emotional I've ever seen in my life. Her eyes were the color of emerald green and it was so fill with different emotions. She was wearing a cute purple V neck blouse that fitted her body frame perfectly with those jeans.

Of course I liked when a girl knows how to dress herself well. "Sakura." I thought to myself as I smiled a little

I like her name, and it sounded. And of course I know she knows there is something about me as well.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I couldn't believe that the guy, who saves me earlier, is sitting behind me in the same classroom as me. Somehow I got a feeling from him and I couldn't pinpoint what the feeling was but I know it isn't love because is too soon for it to happen.

Shaking my head, I quickly looked over to the Professor as I took notes while she continues on with her speech. For me, I do like studying in the subjects I like to learn about especially Horoscope signs. Speaking of horoscope signs, I hope to learn about his soon. Something about him just attracted me to him in a dangerous way that I have to be cautious of.

Out of nowhere, I felt like I was being nudged in by the rib by my cousin Tomoyo. I gave her a glare in which she giggles at me as I rolled my eyes.

"You're day dreaming." She whisper to me

"So?" I said

"It's cute."

I almost wanted to fall backward on my chair because that was how dramatic my best friend was being, but whatever. So checking the time, I realize today was going to be a long ass day for all of us in school. School was never fun as long as you participated in doing something to keep you busy.

* * *

Elsewhere….  
"He went WHERE?" shrieked a loud voice that belongs to no other than Mei Lin a cousin of Syaoran Li

"They went to Tomoeda Japan, Miss." said one of the maids as she quickly scurried away

"Ugh, I can't believe they went without me!" Cried out Mei Lin

Mei Lin has been cousins with Syaoran and friends with Eriol since childhood. She couldn't believe they went a foot ahead without telling her. She smirked; she's just going to surprise them anyway.

"I'm going to tell Auntie Yelan that I'm going there first thing." Said Mei Lin

That was the plan, a ticket to Japan from Hong Kong. Mei Lin is not going to miss this adventure, definitely not! Surely, she will give them both a piece of their mind when she gets there, that's for sure.

* * *

In The School Library  
Sakura Kinomoto was walking in the library, as she was looking for her favorite books to read on her spare time. She couldn't be with her best friend at the moment who is in music class. Sakura doesn't really like singing so much, so she'll wait for her cousin to meet her up at lunch.

"I wonder where he's at." Thought Sakura who blushed as she thought of certain someone

Ever since he came to her school, he had been on her mind ever since that fateful day he caught her. She was glad he did and appreciate that he did help her against those spoiled brats. Each day is a brand new day of adventure journey for Sakura and her friends.

Ends of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: A Recognition

Chapter 3: A recognition  
Even though I really like him at first sight, there's something about him that made me attracted to him. A sigh escaped from me as I got lost into my own thoughts. I snapped out of my thoughts again as I watched the time on my watch, Tomoyo should be getting out of class soon. I have to get ready to pick her up.

Without wasting time in the library, I dashed out to the music floor where my cousin had her class at. She is my cousin and my best friend I could ever ask for.

Five Minutes later –

"Tomoyo" I called out from the other side as I saw her standing outside the classroom waving at me

"Sakura you should've took singing lessons with me. It was fun!" said Tomoyo excitingly

"You know I don't like singing so much Tomoyo. But I'm sure you did great."

Tomoyo smiled at me then nodded her head smiling. So then we approach the garden by the school campus area where we can have our lunch in peace.

* * *

-Lunch Time –

So I was having lunch with Tomoyo as we laugh talking about our day and how it went and stuff. I just couldn't believe that she understood me well and I did also. Suddenly her next statement caught me off guard and I tried my best not to roll my eyes.

"It's so cute that you were staring like you were in love. I think he is a perfect match for you." Said Tomoyo

"Tomoyo! I don't know, I don't really have much luck with love honestly." I said sighing heavily

Tomoyo sat down in her thoughts as she looked up with at me with a determined face. "Sakura, I know your small crushes and stuff is fine. Yukito probably wasn't your Mr. Right but you never know when you haven't it yet."

"Yes, maybe you are right." I said

Yukito was my brother best friend who I had a small crush on in the old days, but he hasn't returned my feelings because he said it wasn't right and I do agree and understand his point of view now. Ever since that time I never had the right guy to fall in love with. So when I met him, I have a small hope in my life.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

"You do like her, don't you?" Said Eriol who was watching his best friend eye movement

"I do, but I don't commit. You know that Eriol."

"Is this because of your ex girlfriend, Syaoran?"

"Don't mention her in front of me." Snapped Syaoran who quickly turned cold at the mention of his ex girlfriend.

Eriol looked at his friend with concern "You know the past is the past, it wouldn't hurt you unless you allow it. But if you like her, you should let her know before it's too late. Think about it Syaoran."

Eriol patted Syaoran shoulder one last time before going out there to the garden where Sakura and her friend are. Syaoran then turned to studied Sakura a far while he was lost into his own thoughts.

* * *

**Syaoran** POV  
There's something about her that I liked and I do feel a strong attraction to her. But at the same time I want to push back because of my past mistakes and the ones that have hurt me, my ex girlfriend.

But it's whatever for now. I'll just see what will happen from then and patch it on. Not wasting any more time, Syaoran decided to join his friend and meeting Sakura and her friend. It will be interesting as the scene play out itself.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"May I join you guys?" said a voice that belongs to Syaoran as he approached us

Before I could say anything, Tomoyo and Eriol invited him to sit by us and which he chose to sit next to me.

"Shit" I thought to myself

So I took the time to study Syaoran again. He looks calm, carefree and a bit sad as if something was bothering him. I couldn't pinpoint what it is, but whatever it was bothering him it must be a deep problem.

"Sakura, stop day dreaming and get on with it." Cried out Tomoyo who was getting my attention

I quickly grabbed something and throw at Tomoyo that made the group laugh. _For somehow we formed a group together, and it's great to meet new friends as Eriol and Syaoran. Syaoran, whatever is bothering you I hope it goes away soon, I thought to myself._ Thinking too much can be very exhausting, but sometimes you need to learn how to tune it down as well. I will try my best trying to know you, and I hope you let me in Syaoran.

Ends of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprise

Chapter 4: A Surprise  
**Sakura POV  
**I started to show up to school campus with the group. As soon as we get to class, we heard whispers around the classroom. One of our classmate which is also our friend Rika came up to us smiling.

"Hey guys." Said Rika

"So what's happening?" we asked together

"It looks like we are getting a new classmate." Said Rika excitingly

Before we could usher another word, the classroom door slide open and then the professor walked in with a new student.

"Syaoran, Eriol!" called out a girl with long black jet hair. She threw her arms around them as if they were very close.

For some reasons I got very jealous. Of course Tomoyo noticed this and give me a concern look. Before I could say something, the professor talked out loud in a tone of voice that surprised us.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" said the professor amusingly

"My name is Mei Lin Li, I'm a cousin of Syaoran and friends with Eriol. I also came here from Hong Kong. Pleasure to meet you all." Said Mei Lin smiling

The class clapped with excitement as they welcome Mei Lin to the classroom.

"Thank you for the introduction. You may sit next to Syaoran, and Eriol then." Called out the professor as they gather our attention for the continuing lessons

I felt very relief that Mei Lin was a cousin of Syaoran. So she couldn't be a competition, then I hoped silently. A smile then appears onto my face. Few minutes later, I felt a nudge around me as I notice it was Tomoyo again. The little devil friend I should call her, as I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that." Accused Tomoyo with a smirk

"Oh please, you saw nothing." I said smiling

I poke Tomoyo back in the ribs and we both giggle at the interaction we had. This of course had capture Syaoran attention, who was smiling.

* * *

**Syaoran POV  
**I couldn't help but smile at their friend's interaction between Sakura and Tomoyo. I also noticed Sakura was wearing a different outfit than other day. She was dressed in a simple white T Shirt that is a V neck again in simple skinny blue jeans.

I noticed the first day I caught her, that she was a fashionable person who can take care of herself. I have to say I like that about a girl a lot and what she wears, I do observe closely. I sort of am a stalker, aren't I? A smirk just forms across my face because I can't help what I feel for the girl I'm attracted too.

It's so soon to called a moment that I do have feelings for her, but at the same time my past mistakes and the one who hurt me the most is holding me back from falling for her. I guess, only time would tell wouldn't it?

* * *

**Mei Lin POV**

So that's who Syaoran liked. I was amused, and excited at the same time. I haven't see Syaoran smile like that in years. I know what he saw in that girl named Sakura Kinomoto. There's something about her, that I liked also, but not in that way of course.

This year will be interesting, and I'll definitely be friends with the girls here. Syaoran, you been through so much the past few years, as family I wish what is best for you and hope you aren't stupid enough to let Sakura go because of that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Okay Class! Class is ending now, so go along." Said the Professor

The class quickly scurried out their way to the door. The group of Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Mei Lin went out the door lastly. Mei Lin turned around to face the girls with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you two! I hope we can be good friends." Said Mei Lin smiling

"Same here." Said Sakura/Tomoyo

"Great, so what's for lunch?" said Mei Lin

The group laughed, as they went to the cafeteria to get their lunch.

**-Few Minutes Later -  
**"What class you have later guys?" called out Mei Lin who was sipping on her drink

"I have piano." Said Sakura

"I have music singing lessons." Said Tomoyo

"History." Said Eriol

"Science." Said Syaoran

"What about you Mei Lin?" said Tomoyo

"I have Science with Syaoran." Said Mei Lin

Syaoran groaned rolling his eyes, the group just burst out laughing at his movements. While enjoying their lunch break for another twenty minutes, they begin splitting their directions to their next class. Of course Eriol walked Tomoyo to her music class, while Sakura went with Syaoran and Mei Lin.

"Bye Sakura, hope to see you and Tomoyo later." Called out Mei Lin waving as Sakura did the same.

* * *

"Syaoran, I just wanted you to know you deserve happiness like everyone of us. Just don't miss this chance with Sakura." Said Mei Lin patting on Syaoran shoulder

"Thanks Mei." Said Syaoran with a generous smile

With that both cousins walked off to their Science class that was waiting for them. As each of them was in class, interesting things will begin to happen soon, how soon? Well stay tune, my readers.

Ends of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: An Angel Voice

Chapter 5: An Angel Voice  
**Sakura POV  
**It's not really a class, but it's just my time to practice on my favorite instrument which is the piano. I sat down for a brief seconds while touching the keyboard with a smile on my face. Even though I say I don't really like singing, but truth to be told I do a little. I just hide it from my friends.

As I brushed my fingers passed the piano gently, I started to open my mouth and sing my favorite song. This was a famous song called Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. I love it so much that I will sing with every emotion from my heart.

"**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain****  
****Once or twice was enough, but it was all in vain****  
****Time starts to pass, before you know it, you're frozen****  
****But something happened, for the very first time with you****  
****My heart melts into the ground, found something true****  
****And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy.**

**But I don't care what they say****  
****I'm in love with you****  
****They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth****  
****My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing****  
****You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

******I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love****  
****Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love****  
****You cut me open**

* * *

Syaoran was walking in the hallways, taking a bathroom break from his classroom. As he was walking by the piano room, he heard an angel voice that made him stop dead in his tracks. A smile brought to his face as he recognizes the voice belongs to no other than Sakura Kinomoto. He just stood there quietly watching her sing as she plays the piano.

* * *

**Back to Sakura POV-**

I took a deep breath before continuing the highest note of the song.

**Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling  
But nothings greater, than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness, I see your face  
Yet everyone around me, thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein, that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars, for everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**  
**You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding love**

Suddenly I heard clapping which gave me a goosebumps. "Syaoran." I said surprised finding him standing by the doorway

"I heard your voice as I was walking by, so I hope you didn't mind." Said Syaoran sheepishly

For some reasons I felt my cheeks turned red meaning I am blushing and I hate it.

"It's okay."I said

"I didn't know you have an angel voice." Said Syaoran amusingly

"Thank you." I said shyly looking away from him

"Well, I have to go back to class Sakura. I'll catch you later." Said Syaoran

Before I could utter another word, Syaoran already left the classroom. As I was just standing there feeling disappointed. I hope he could've stay a bit longer but he will get in trouble if he isn't in class.

"_An angel voice." I thought to myself with a smile and a giggle_

Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly packed my things and get ready for one final class before going home. I do miss my brother and father very much. I hope they are doing fine without me.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

"Achoo." Sneezed a guy as he reached out for a tissue

"That's the third time you been sneezing, Toya. Are you sure your alright." Said Yukito who was looking at his friend with a concern face

"I am fine. Must be someone talking about me behind my back." Said Toya rolling his eyes

"You can't believe in this sneezing superstitious thing are you?" said Yukito who laughed

"Oh you have no idea." Said Toya

"How's your sister? I haven't seen her in awhile. I hope she isn't feeling down from the rejection, I didn't mean that." Said Yukito sighing heavily as she thought of Toya younger sister

"It's fine Yukito. She's over it already. She's doing well. In fact, you should come visit her tonight for dinner. She's been asking for you as well as a friend, so come and visit."

"Alright, sure."

**Yukito POV  
**I'm sorry for hurting you in the past Sakura. But I'm sure you are in good hands now, I only wish you are happy in the future. I'm looking forward in seeing you tonight.

**Ends of POV**

Ends of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: A Research

Chapter 6: A Research  
**Sakura POV**  
So Mei Lin decided to walk me home since we all live so close to each other. Mei Lin nudges at my sides and gives me a wink on her face.

"Pst, Sakura. Syaoran Horoscope sign is Aquarius. You're welcome, and have fun searching. Bye Sakura." Said Mei Lin as we reach to my front door

"Thank you Mei Lin." I said happily as I walked inside the house

**-Inside the House-**  
As I got inside the house, I closed the door behind me. "You're finally home." Said a voice that made me jumped

"Don't scare me like that, stupid Toya."I cursed

"Welcome home monster." Said Toya grinning

Anger started to rush through me. So before my brother realize, I stepped on his foot as he cursed out loud. Laughter came from the other side, as I gasp to realize the familiar voice. I turned around and found Yukito laughing and smiling at the other side.

"Hi Sakura. Welcome back." Said Yukito

"Yukito." I said surprised

"Yukito haven't visit in awhile, so he figure to stop by for dinner. You okay with that?" said Toya

"Of course, and I'm over that incident. Don't worry about it, Yukito." I said smiling

"I'm going upstairs to my room, call me when dinner is ready." I shouted as I quickly ran upstairs to my room

"What gotten into her?" questioned Toya suspiciously

"Maybe she's tired from school." Said Yukito smiling

Toya rolled his eyes then he went to the kitchen to prepare some dinner for the family tonight.

* * *

**-In Sakura Room—**

Sakura giggled as sat down on her computer chair, as she got her hands on the keyboard. She is ready to do her research on Syaoran horoscope, Aquarious. Sakura eyes widen as she read her screen closely. A thing you should know about Sakura is that she loves to study horoscopes sign as we first said it in the early introduction part.

"It's a match." Thought Sakura to herself as she reading their horoscope

"No wonder, were attracted." Thought Sakura as she flopped down on bed sighing.

Sakura closed her eyes as her she listened to the music that's flowing in the background. She still remembers that fateful day that she was caught by Syaoran who was known as her savor. From that day on, she was very attracted to him and she knows that he is to her as well.

"Are you thinking of me too?" wondered Sakura as she thought of Syaoran who is on her mind

* * *

**-Syaoran Room-**

Knock knock, Syaoran groans in frustration "Who is it?" he called out

"It's Mei" said Mei Lin

"It's not lock, so just come in." said Syaoran rolling his eyes

The doorknob was slowly turned, and then Mei Lin walked into his room smiling.

"I'm here to give you some information on Sakura. You can thank me later." Said Mei Lin Cheerfully

"She is up to no good." Thought Syaoran as he glared at Mei Lin who just grinned

"What is it? I don't have time right now."

"yeah yeah yeah. I know. Her horoscope sign is Scorpio, you should check it out. Later."

Before Syaoran could say something, Mei Lin already dashed out the door closing it behind her. Syaoran groan as he mumbled under his breath "Damn Mei."

Syaoran went on his computer, to check the information on Horoscopes and he secretly smiled because he knows his cousin was helping him out.

"Scorpio, huh." Thought Syaoran as he read the information from his screen

Syaoran also likes horoscope signs and he believed that he met Sakura for a reason. Even though his past love life wasn't a great success, however he can believe a miracle might happened. But for now we'll see what can happen in the future.

* * *

"So what's with my sister? She's looking way happier than usual." Accused Toya as he cutting the vegetables

"Maybe she's just having a good day with Tomoyo or friends? Give her a break Toya, she's older now." Said Yukito

Toya growled "It better be no damn guy. I know those fools are nothing but assholes."

"Not all of them are like that though Toya. Sister complex much?" laughed Yukito

Toya rolled his eyes; yes it is true that he is very protective of his younger sister Sakura. She did blossom into a beautiful mature woman like their mother, which is why he has to protect her from the ugly guys.

"This is why I had told her not to come to our school and thankfully she didn't." said Toya

Yukito rolled his eyes and laugh "Such a big protective brother. But yes I can understand that."

"Well we can hurry up, because I don't want the food to be cold. And is just us three, so dad isn't coming home." Said Toya thoughtfully

Yukito nodded his head as the two of them helped out in the kitchen. Toya, and Sakura father is Fujitaka Kinomoto who is a busy professor of archaeology. Even though the mother isn't alive, but they still remain as a happy family together for support and love.

Author Note – Sorry for late update for this special day. Happy Valentine day to all my readers. I am hoping all of you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoy this day.

Ends of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Bad News and Good News

Chapter 7: Bad News and Good News

A month has passed away, and it was in the month of February. Students are gossiping about a special holiday that was coming closer. A girl was groaning shaking her head in dismay as her friends looking at her with concern.

"What's wrong Sakura?" said Mei Lin and Tomoyo

"The worst holiday for me is coming and I hate this holiday." Sakura cried out

"Spit it out girl." Said Mei Lin

"Valentine day." Sakura said with frustrations

Tomoyo giggles on the other hand as she looked at her cousin with amused look and so did Mei Lin.

"Well, he might ask you Sakura right Mei?" hinted Tomoyo the obvious

Mei Lin nodded her head then rolled her eyes laughing at the same time. She knows it going to take her cousin forever to ask Sakura out because he's dealing it in a hard way sort of.

"Don't worry, Sakura. He does like you." Said Mei Lin and Tomoyo at the same time grinning

"Are you positive? For some reasons I have my doubts." Said Sakura sadly

Sakura was never wrong when it comes to her intuition on feelings. She has a feeling that something was bothering Syaoran. Even though he let her in slowly, but still its driving her crazy each day and she hates it.

"Give it time." Said Mei while giving Sakura a hug

The only reason that Sakura was feeling this way is because Sakura and Syaoran shared an attraction level on the same page but he hasn't told her he likes her yet or show any form of this holiday. Little did Sakura know, it was Syaoran who is having a hard time right now. Let's see on the other side on his point of view.

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

I can't believe that the lamest holiday is coming up and I felt bad for ignoring Sakura a couple of days ago. I know that for some reasons she wants to see me this day, and so I will think of a way to open up to her and hope that she will understand me as I explain myself.

I'm not the type of guy to be romantic on this day because I don't really find it special. And in my past, I've been hurt by rejection and my ex girlfriend. Thus far, my heart was broken and I didn't have a successful Valentine since then.

I'm sorry Sakura, but I'll try my best to make it up to you as soon as I reach you. I hope you really aren't mad at me. It's been days and months since we last connected on the same page and I was very glad for that. So I will make it up with my best during this time of day. Taking out my cell phone, I dial up Sakura number hoping to meet up with her and give her a reasonable explanation.

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Finally" I thought as I heard her voice on the other line

"Hello? Sakura, speaking."

"Sakura, it's Syaoran. I wanted to apologies for ignoring you and I wanted to meet you at the local Café so I can explain myself. Please hear me out."

"Alright, apologies accepted and I will meet you later."  
"Thank you." I said

After saying bye, I went to meet up with Sakura without wasting each other time. I really need her to understand me and I will do it now.

* * *

**At the Café**

Sakura was sitting at the dining table waiting patiently for Syaoran as she saw him approaching her from the door. She smiled softly and waved at him as he did in return. He quickly took a seat across from her as he looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, can we talk?"

"We are."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry again for ignoring you and I didn't mean too. Just that I'm having a hard time accepting Valentine as a holiday." Said Syaoran

"Oh." Said Sakura disappointedly

"So, I have bad news and good news. Which one you want to hear first?" said Syaoran

"Bad first, then good news." Said Sakura

"The bad news is I don't really take Valentine seriously after I been through a lot of bad experiences in the past. So I don't celebrate it often. But the good news is, I wanted to say I can spend time with you." Said Syaoran

Sakura eyes lighten up a bit but still disappointed because this is not what she wanted to hear. Why does guys has to be so complicated? Is the only question running through her mind right now.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. This is not going anywhere, I have to go." Excused Sakura as she got up ready to leave

Before Sakura can leave the Café, Syaoran caught her hand in his not letting go.

"Can you let go?" said Sakura who was almost in tears

"No. I won't let you go Sakura. I like you and I care for you." Said Syaoran lastly "Please sit back down."

Sakura whipped her tears away as she felt happy. She doesn't know why, but she liked this moment a lot. So she sat back down in her spot with Syaoran as he still holds onto her hand and not letting go. To their unknown, they were being spied on by their best friends, who is no other than Mei Lin, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

"Wow, he finally confessed." Said Tomoyo in awe

"Finally, about damn time." Cursed Mei Lin rolling his eyes

Eriol on the other hand was silent because he was deep thought and concern for Syaoran and Sakura. He knows that Syaoran still cant commit to Sakura completely for a reason and he won't say what it is exactly.

"Girls, I think we should give them time alone and not spying." Said Eriol

"Not like you didn't participate." Accused Mei Lin

Eriol grinned "I did and I felt bad."

Tomoyo giggled at the scene and watching Sakura and Syaoran. For some reasons it did felt right to be with someone you like no matter what the odds are.

"Let's go. Sakura will call if she need our help." Said Tomoyo

The other two nodded in agreement as they left Sakura and Syaoran alone. Now is up to fate to match them together. Valentine day can't be so bad can it? What will happen? Stay tune for the next coming chapters.

P.S. – This was suppose to be Valentine extra, but I updated it on delay, sorry guys and girls. Hope you all enjoy and laters hehehe.

Ends of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: A Confession

Chapter 8: A Confession  
Today was valentine day, and everyone was busy gossiping on their current crushes or lover. Sakura was feeling excited and heart was pounding as she walking over to Syaoran house. He had invited her to his place today.

As Sakura ring the doorbell on Syaoran house, she waited a few minutes. Few minutes later, the front door was opened and Syaoran was outside smiling at Sakura. "Welcome Sakura, come on in."

Sakura mutter thanks as she stepped inside the cozy warm house that was filled with decorations here and there. She was a bit surprised because she didn't know that Syaoran was romantic as she assumed him to be.

-Few Minutes Later-  
**Syaoran Room**

The two take a tour around the house, as Syaoran led her into his bedroom that was very spacious and has a king size bed in the middle with a flat TV Screen. Sakura ease up a little as she felt Syaoran arms wrapped around her waist from the back.

"Sakura, I do like you wholeheartedly and I hope you know that I care for you a lot. Alright?"

Sakura eyes begin to water as her heart burst from happiness. So he finally confessed her to this day. Syaoran whipped her tears away as he slowly captured her lips into a soaring kiss. As the two started to kiss with passion, Sakura felt they were moving closer to the bed in the room and for some reason she didn't care anymore because she trusted him.

Breaking a gap apart for breathing, Sakura gasp as he caught her again, "Tell me Sakura, are you the good girl I thought you were?" said Syaoran huskily

Sakura smirked "Why don't you find out?"

With that said and done, Sakura made the move this time by kissing his lips hungrily. Syaoran looked at Sakura for permission as Sakura nodded her head slowly. A smirk came upon his face, as he slowly undresses her. Both locked in a competition staring contest as he held her face to his "You are mine Sakura, and happy Valentine day."

Sakura smiled up at him "Same to you." She said as they kissed again

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Eriol!" cried out Tomoyo in surprised as he surprised her with a banquet of roses

"Would you be my girlfriend Tomoyo?" said Eriol with a smile

"Yes, Yes I will." She cried with happiness

The two started to spend their day together at a dessert Café and attending other events.

* * *

"This sucks." Said Mei Lin as she was walking alone crossing the streets

"What sucked?" said a voice that made Mei Lin jumped

"Who's there?" said Mei Lin in her protecting stance

"Relax, it's me Jamie." Said the same voice as he stepped out of the shadows grinning

Mei Lin gasped "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending time with someone else."

"The only one I want to spend it too is with you Mei." Said Jamie

Mei Lin cried with happiness as she ran into his arms. At least today wasn't such a bad day she thought to herself.

* * *

-**Back To Sakura and Syaoran**-  
Syaoran was walking Sakura home because it was getting late at night. Sakura felt disappointed as they reach to her front door.

"Syaoran, thanks for today." Said Sakura

Syaoran smiled "You're welcome." With that said and done he kissed her passionately one last time before they had to go home. To their unknown, they were being watched by a woman who was standing not too far away from them in a hiding distance. She clutches her fist into her hands as they saw them kissing.

"Sakura Kinomoto huh. You're not going to get away with this Syaoran." Said the woman with a evil laugh

She then walked away from the spot and planned her motives against Syaoran Li. The planned has begun and it will not fail her as she got the information she needed. Time will be with her and she will win this battle enjoying watching him burn in agony.

Author Note – Sorry for this short chapter, I will make it longer, the next one. Uh oh, who's that woman that was watching them? Drum rolls, stay tune my readers.

Ends of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: A Scandal

Chapter 9:A Scandal  
**Sakura POV  
**It's been a few days that Syaoran hasn't been texting me and I'm starting to get worried about something. Looking over the clock on the side, it's still early on a weekend. So I decided to check up on Syaoran and give him a slight surprise hopefully.

Quickly getting dressed, I went outside to walk over to his place. I want to see him and hear his explanation for not talking with me. However, what Sakura know later will hurt her later.

* * *

**-15 minutes later—**

So I got to the door, as surprised the door wasn't locked as I suppose it would. Turning the doorknob, I slowly walked upstairs the flight to his room.

"Syaoran." Said Sakura as she cried out in shock

There was Syaoran lying down naked with another woman who was smirking at her. The woman pulled Syaoran next to her "Who is she Syaoran?" asked the woman

"She's just a friend." Said Syaoran

Sakura felt her heart was broken, as she heard the words from his mouth. So gathering up the courage, Sakura walk up to Syaoran then slap him across his face. **SLAP. **"I hate you Syaoran Li, don't look for me ever again."

With that said and done, Sakura ran outside with tears falling from her eyes hoping to escape this horrible nightmare. She couldn't just face reality anymore because the one that she loved has openly betrayed her trust.

* * *

**Syaoran POV  
**"You'll thank me for saving you, Syaoran." Said the woman with black hair smirking

"Get out, Stephanie. I'm done with you." Said Syaoran harshly

"Suit yourself, you never going to have her. Because your that heartless anyway. Rott in hell bastard."

After that being said, Stephanie dressed herself up and left Syaoran shaking in anger. She did what she has to do was right and she was in every way about Syaoran Li, the devil himself.

* * *

**Stephanie POV  
**I felt bad for that silly girl, she'll thank me later though. A sigh escapes her lips as she know she just successfully ruin Syaoran plan. Now before you all wonder who I am, there's no need for you to hate me before hearing my explanation. I am Syaoran ex girlfriend from Hong Kong.

Me and Syaoran dated years ago, and I only find out that he's nothing but a player himself. He doesn't commit to anyone. So I have to find a way to nail him down before he hurts another girl and in the end he did. All I know is he is never going to find love with the cycle he keeps up with. I'm Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you have to know Syaoran isn't the one for you, good luck.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

Tomoyo and Mei Lin quickly ran over to Sakura house, as they find out that what happened after hearing Sakura cry of help on the phone. Sakura finally able to calm down herself, as she explain her story what happened to Tomoyo and Mei Lin.

Mei Lin was very angry that her cousin wasn't faithful as she thought he would be. She was wrong now because she thought Sakura can change him, but of course that isn't the case now. Sakura is now the victim of being hurt by the fucking asshole they thought.

"Sakura, please don't hate me for saying this. I'm sorry for not telling you about Syaoran, because I thought you can change him. But I realize I was wrong now." She said sadly with sadness

"It's not your fault Mei Lin. It's fine." Said Sakura giving Mei Lin a hug who returned the warmness from her friend

"He is a fucking asshole. Why would he do such a thing?" cried out Tomoyo with disbelief and anger

Tomoyo thought Syaoran was Sakura prince charming, but only to find out he was nothing good.

"Can you two promise me one thing?" said Sakura

"What is it?" said Tomoyo/Mei Lin

"Promise me not to give Syaoran my address. I decided to go to America for a few years before coming back." Said Sakura

Tomoyo and Mei Lin nodded their head. In order to help their friend Sakura with her current state, they decided to go to America with her so she can heal herself during time hopefully.

"When do you think you'll be going?" said Tomoyo

"In three more days, we should be going. I'll be Okay. Don't worry." Said Sakura cheerfully with a small smile

The girls engaged into a hug. On the other hand as the girls connected with each other, Syaoran was still thinking about his consequences but he knows he was wrong this time. This time is too late to say that he was sorry.

* * *

"You are a fucking asshole. I know you would screw up on your own and you did it this time." Swore Eriol angrily as he looked at Syaoran with no regret

"Just shut up Eriol."

"Don't tell me to shut up. I'm saying this for your good. If you keep hurting girls like Sakura, you never going to find a girlfriend in life. Well I hope you wake up now, because you lost your chance."

Eriol said his final words before leaving Syaoran standing there like a idiot. That's what he deserves thought Eriol because he not telling Syaoran that he's going to America with Sakura and the others. Or is he going too? Who knows. Does Syaoran deserve a second chance? What will happen? Stay tune for the next chapter.

Ends of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: A New Life

Chapter 10: A New Life  
**Sakura POV**

It's been three days again since that last incident I caught them red handed. Three days since he last spoke to me and even text me to see how I was doing. I just got fed up with all the lies and bullshits I been through.

Right now I'm sitting down at the airport with by myself as I waited my friends to come back as they went to get me something. I stare down at the ticket in my hand as I sigh heavily.

"Syaoran, I thought you care for me as much as I did. But you lied to me and took me for granted. I'm not going to stay in Japan any longer."

* * *

**Syaoran POV  
**I been sitting in my room for the past few days as Sakura caught me with Stephanie. Right now I'm feeling like shit, and I don't know what to do or say. Suddenly, my phone begins to vibrate loudly on the table near me. Picking up my cell phone, I receive a text message by Eriol, then I become shock at the last message he said.

"Syaoran, this is your last chance. If you don't make it, Sakura not going to be in Japan anymore. She's going to America, so get your ass here."

With that text message said and done, I quickly sprung out door catching a taxi cab to the airport. I could drive if I wanted too, but I'm not stable at this moment.

"_Sakura, I'm sorry." Thought Syaoran_

But he knows this time, it might be a little too late to turn back. Or is there really hope for him?

"Sakura, are you really positive that you're going to America." Said Mei Lin as the group of friends sat down with Sakura

Sakura turned very serious as she looked over at her friends "You know what he did. If he coming, it doesn't matter anymore. It's too late for that."

The group went in shock but didn't blame Sakura for reacting this way, because it hurts to see you got deceived.

"Flight to America will be ready in twenty five minutes, please be ready." Cried out the voice through the loud speakers

"Sakura." Said Tomoyo as she put her hand on Sakura shoulder

"I'm alright guys, don't worry about me." Said Sakura as she gather her suitcases

* * *

**Back To Syaoran**

"How long are we from the airport?"questioned Syaoran impatiently

"In about ten minutes." Replied the Driver

Syaoran clutched his hands in a tight fist as he waited for the driver to go to the airport.

"_Sakura, please wait for me a little longer." Thought Syaoran again_

Loud honking can be heard across the town, as the way begins clear up by the other side. Unfortunately they were stuck in traffic before.

15 minutes later –

Syaoran quickly ran inside the airport as he went looking for Sakura and his friends. Hopefully he didn't miss his last chance as he thought.

"SAKURA." Shouted Syaoran as he spotted her with the group

Sakura turned her head around to face Syaoran, as he quickly ran over to her.

"Sakura, please listen to what I have to say." Said Syaoran

"Save it Syaoran. I care for you and I thought you did too. But you deceived me with your ex girlfriend. You took me for granted, and this time I'm just going to leave and I'm not coming back. Syaoran, If we ever meet again by fate, then we will see. If not then is over." Said Sakura with hurt in her eyes

Syaoran stood there feeling sad as well as he know he did it this time. So he just watched her leave with Tomoyo and Mei Lin because they decided to go to America with her. Suddenly Syaoran felt a hand on his shoulder as he look up to see Eriol with a small smile.

"I'm here for you Syaoran. Even though you messed up, at least you admit it was wrong. And as a best friend, I will support you."

"Thanks Eriol, Let's go." said Syaoran

Eriol nodded his head and then watched his friend left with a broken heart. But what can he say? It was his best friend fault and no one told him to do. This was a major lesson to be learnt as well. If you deceive the one you love, everything will be too late for good.

* * *

\- **Sakura and the Girls** –

Sakura and the girls were sitting on the plane as the plane flying to the other country. Mei Lin watched Sakura with worry, as Tomoyo signal her to let her be in thoughts.

"_If fate let us meet again, there will be hope. Good bye Syaoran." Thought Sakura_

Although this was a lesson experience, Sakura was excited to see her new life that awaits her. She believed that everyone can learn from their experience and embrace it with grace. So what is the conclusion? Sakura move to America with Tomoyo and Mei Lin as Eriol stayed with Syaoran in Japan. Another day has come by, and this time fate shall see if those two belong with each other through second chance. As for now, farewell my supportive readers thank you for your time and participation with support. Have a nice day

The End


End file.
